Framed
by Romance addict 16
Summary: The Titans wake up in their Tower confused, with no memory of the past week. Now they find that they are wanted crimnals and guess who's hunting them down? Full summary inside as well as pairings.
1. The Confusion

**After a lot of positive feedback I decided I'd post the first chapter of Framed. I have the basic plot of this story planned out but until I finish my story Nightmares I'll only update not so often. Sorry but Nightmares is kinda ruling my mind right now XP.**

**Anyway this idea came to me as I watched old episodes of Justice League Unlimited. What gave me the idea everyone was when everyone thought the Justice League was bad like the Justice Lords. Even though it was really Lex and Brainiac framing them for everything. I then thought of the Teen Titans and thought what if the tables were turned? And ta-da Framed was born.**

**This is a crossover story so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Summary: The Titans wake up confused and with no memory of the past week. As it turns out they are now wanted criminals and guess who's hunting them down? Now the Titans are on the run from the League while trying to clear their names. The question on every Titans' mind is; who set them up?**

**Pairings: Rob/Star, BB/Rae, Cy/Bee, Aqua/OC, Speedy/Terra, Flinx, a hint of JeriKole, BM/WW, GL/HG, BC/GA, H/Q.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Justice League Unlimited**

* * *

"Ughhhh." Robin groaned as he sat up and looked around. He slowly placed a hand to his forehead as he felt his head throb rather painfully. He looked around to find himself on the floor of the Ops Center, "What happened?" he murmured. Robin then caught sight of his friends passed out around him and not only them but Titans East as well.

Robin groaned as his headache seemed to increase in pain as he got up on his wobbly legs. He felt weak and drained, he glanced down and was surprised to see some bruises on him as well as a few tears on his uniform. "What happened?" he asked again as he tried to recall what happened.

Flashback:

Robin smiled and clapped Speedy on the back, "Hey guys." he greeted.

"Hey Robin what's up?" Speedy asked with his own smile.

"Hey Robin." Terra greeted and hugged him quickly before releasing him and standing next to Speedy.

"Nothing much man." a voice called from behind Robin, he turned and smiled at Cyborg who had a massive grin on his face. A smiling Bee was next to him, standing particularly close to the cybernetic teen.

"Anything up with you guys?" the Boy Wonder asked.

"Nah not really it's been slow in Steel lately." a voice answered.

Robin then saw Aqualad standing by Sam, holding her hand and a grin on both their faces. He nodded and Starfire beamed, "How wonderful it has been the slow here as well."

"Well duh! Those dudes know not to mess with us!" Beast Boy boasted and Raven rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm but a teasing smirk was playing on her lips.

"Yea well…."

End Flashback:

Robin squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to remember what happened next but it was all too blurry to try and recall. With a sigh he glanced around the room and saw three people begin to stir, he walked over to the person next to him. "Star? Star are you alright?" he asked and kneeled down beside her as he saw her eyes begin to flutter.

Eventually her eyes slowly opened to reveal her emerald irises, "Mmmm, Robin?" she moaned as she placed a delicate hand on her forehead. Robin sat her up gently as a dizzy spell came over the Tamaranean.

"What… what has happened Robin?" she questioned as she looked up at him.

"I'm not sure Starfire."

A moan was then heard as two other people began to stir, they turned their attention to Raven and Bumble Bee who were beginning to sit up.

"What hit me?" Bee questioned as she rubbed her head and opened her chocolate brown eyes. Raven stood up, her cloak covering her body and her hood was down as she rubbed her head and opened her amethyst like eyes. What was different though was the ends of her cloak looked worn and a little torn, she had a few bruises decorating her face. Bumble Bee was the same there was a hole in the bottom of her pants. Her top looked worn and dirty as well, bruises and cuts littered her arm and her face.

"What? What are we doing in the Ops Center?" Raven questioned. As she looked around and was surprised to see her friends knocked out.

"I'm not sure." Robin told her as he helped Starfire up.

"Let me see if I can wake the guys up." Raven told them and closed her eyes as she began to levitate in her lotus position. Her breathing became calmer and she looked more relaxed, soon Sam moaned and opened her crystal blue eyes.

"God what hit me?" she questioned as she sat up slowly. Bumble Bee helped her up, "Thanks…Bee?"

"Sam I need your help." Raven murmured, with a shrug Sam sat in her lotus position and helped Raven awaken their friends.

Soon everyone was up, confused and drained but awake none the less. They were surprised to find their uniforms a bit dirty, worn, and a little torn, not to mention some cuts and bruises on their body.

"Did we go out and fight someone?" Speedy questioned.

"Yea that's why we all passed out in the Ops Center." Bee sighed.

"Cyborg check the security cameras." Robin ordered and Cyborg nodded. He walked over to the computer and began to type away.

"Anyone remember anything?" Terra questioned and the room shook their heads.

"All I remember is you guys showing up but even that's a little blurry." Robin admitted.

Titans East nodded, "We remember that too."

"Well I don't." Beast Boy piped up.

"Me neither." Sam told them.

"Neither do I." Starfire admitted as Raven nodded indicating it was the same for her. Robin raised an eyebrow, "Huh that's weird."

"Yo Robin! You won't believe this." Cyborg called over. The Titans turned their attention to Cyborg and found a screen in place of the window.

"Cyborg what are you-"

"Just watch man."

There was an anchor lady standing in front of a camera wearing a blue cardigan over a white ruffle neckline shirt with a black skirt that stopped at her knees. She was standing in front of what looked like a wrecked city.

"…So sad. Who was once our heroes is now our greatest threat. As you can see these so called heroes have damaged much of the city in the last week. And not only here, Jump City is not the only city to be hit, many others have been damaged, though not as severely, all around the world." the anchor announced a stony expression on her face.

"Jump City?" Bee questioned.

"We have to go help the citizens." Robin told them as he was about to go out Cyborg called out to him, "Wait just watch."

"Now the police have no choice but to capture these villains and put them behind bars. Our protectors, who was once our friends are now our greatest enemy. Who can save us from these teens? Who can we trust as our heroes? Why have they turned on us?" as she said this you could see the tears beginning to form on the rims of her eyes as she fought back a scowl.

"Perhaps it was all a ruse so we would have our guards down before they struck…unfortunately it worked. Many citizens are hurt either severely or not, only a handful dead not by their hands but by there deeds. The authorities have assured us they won't rest until the Teen Titans are brought to justice."

"What!" they all shouted, shock evident on their faces.

"Some other heroes are also on the case to stop them but can we trust them? How do we know if Superman, Batman, Wonder Women and the rest of the Justice League are not part of this scheme? But who else can we turn too we just have to hope they are actually on our side." the anchor women continued.

Cyborg sighed and looked back to the computer, he pressed a button and the TV was paused and a picture took it's place.

It was them, of all of them in the middle of the wreckage sick smirks on all of their faces.

Robin was in the center with his bo-staff a large smirk on his face as he seemed to be enjoying the ruins and fire around him.

Cyborg clicked another button and another picture came up, it was of Starfire and Robin destroying some buildings. Starfire was throwing star bolts at building while Robin threw explosives and electric disks, they looked like they enjoyed that a lot.

The next picture was off Raven and Beast Boy, Raven was scaring the hell out of the citizens as many dark tentacles spewed out of her large cloak. Her four demon eyes glowing with malice, a smirk on her face. Beast Boy was lion and roaring at the citizens screaming and running away.

The picture changed again and showed Sam and Aqualad wreaking havoc as well. Sam was levitating cars and throwing them everywhere, Aqualad was riding a wave through the streets sweeping up anything in his path.

Again a picture change as it showed Cyborg and Bumble Bee working together to destroy the city, shooting off their electric charges (Bee), and sonic blasts (Cyborg). Next was Terra and Speedy, Terra's eyes were glowing yellow and rock pillars were shooting up everywhere. Speedy was shooting off arrows in a frenzy as well from a top of a tall rock pillar.

The team stared at these pictures in shock, "B-but how?" Starfire questioned her eyes wide.

"For the past week days?" Speedy asked.

"But we don't remember any of this." Aqualad argued.

"Doesn't matter no one will believe us." Raven pointed out.

"Wait didn't that reporter say not only Jump but all around the world?" Sam questioned. A silence draped over the room before, "Cyborg."

"Already on it." called the android as he typed furiously.

With a sigh he turned to the team, "It's been confirmed in Russia, New Zealand, Star City, Central City, South America, China, the Middle East….everywhere. Every Titan on record has attacked at least one city this past week.." he said with a sad frown on his face.

Robin's eyes were wide, "This doesn't make sense." he murmured.

"We didn't do any of this but these photos, those people, the cities how?" Beast boy asked.

"I don't know." Robin admitted as he racked his brain for any thoughts.

"Could someone be impersonating us?" Terra piped up.

"Nope I already checked, this past week we weren't in the Tower we were out there…wrecking the city." Cyborg told her as he walked over to the team.

"This week was a blur we can't remember anything maybe if we-"

Speedy was cut off as a transmission was trying to come in on the screen, everybody eyed the call wearily.

Robin then walked forward toward the computer, "Wait Robin!" he turned to see it was his sister who addressed him.

"Do we know who it could be? It could be the police or… the League for all we know." she told him.

"But what if it's one of the Titans trying to contact us." Robin argued, it was quiet and he took that as an ok.

He then typed in a few buttons and pressed the enter key, a large face then popped up on screen. The team tensed as they received a cold glare from the one, the only….Batman.

"Batman." Robin greeted tightly with a nod.

"Robin." he replied his voice cold and almost emotionless.

"What can we do for you?"

"What can you do? What can you do! Robin you are a wanted criminal, you have wrecked a city for the past week and terrorized many civilians and you have the nerve to ask me that!" he snapped.

"We didn't do any of that." Robin replied not even flinching at the Dark Knight's tone while the others practically cowered.

Batman shook his head, "There is clear evidence Robin, we had Flash check as well as Wonder Women, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Martian Manhunter. That was you and your team, all over the world! Did you just have a sudden epiphany to join the dark side?" the Dark Knight questioned harshly.

"We would never!" Starfire piped up regaining confidence and flying next to her leader's aid.

He glared at her and she met his gaze evenly, "Words mean nothing, your actions speak louder. We have no choice but to arrest you."

Robin scowled and slammed his fists on the consol, "We didn't do this Batman can't you see that! We must have been framed!"

"That was you Robin! Martian Manhunter has confirmed it! You attacked the innocent and destroyed a city!" Batman snapped.

"We don't remember doing that! We have no memories of the past week at all!" Sam shot back.

Batman could have snorted, "Please we know you remember we won't let our previous relationship get in the way of your punishment. You will be arrested, you will be brought to justice." he hissed.

Raven looked around suddenly feeling a presence in the room, one that was not of her friends or a normal Titan. _"Sam I'm gonna link us up, I think someone's in here with us." _she told her telepathically. Sam complied and they both scanned the room looking carefully and they found four unidentified personal in the room, hidden.

"Can't you get it through your thick head!" Robin shouted getting very annoyed and he felt kind of…hurt. Bruce was technically part of his family and had (somewhat) accepted him as such, but now that he was being accused by his own step-father well that hurt…

Batman's eyes narrowed, "Robin you don't realize the crimes you and your team have committed. You and your teammates don't have a choice but to turn yourselves in…or are we going to do this the hard way."

Robin growled and then a smirk played on his lips, "I'm not afraid of you, you can't possibly take down all of the Titans."

"No one can." Speedy added as he stood their ground, everyone else looked defiant as well.

"We've helped so many people." Cyborg put in.

"Stopped many plans." Bee added.

"Even saved the world." Beast Boy chimed in.

"And we still don't have your full trust?" Terra questioned incredulously.

"We won't do time in prison for something we didn't do Batman, you can try and capture us but you won't succeed." Robin informed the Dark Knight.

Sam's eyes snapped open, "Robin watch it!" she shouted and placed up a purple transparent shield by him. A clang was heard as a kind of weapon smashed against the shield shattering it, the figure had flown past Robin.

"It's an ambush." Raven shouted as her hands began to glow black with a white outline.

Robin was surprised as the Flash, Hawk Girl, Green Lantern, and Wonder Women stood at the door looking ready for a fight. He turned to the screen and scowled, "You wouldn't even let us defend ourselves!" he shouted outraged.

"Some father!" he shouted and slammed the end button down as a surprised look crossed Batman's face.

He was enraged and the titans were glaring at the heroes at the door, he turned and a fierce glare was on his face. Starfire was next to him throughout the conversation, she placed a hand on his shoulder but her gaze was focused on the four at the door.

He took out his bo-staff and twirled it around, "It doesn't have to be this way." Wonder Women tried to reason, she was almost like a mother to him…

"We don't have much of a choice." he retorted as he took a battle stance, Starfire's eyes began to glow neon green, Raven's eyes began to glow, Sam's did as well, then Terra's, Speedy took out three arrows, Cyborg had his sonic cannon out, Bumble Bee had her stingers charged, Aqualad and Beast Boy took a battle stance as well.

"You won't give us a choice." Sam reminded her.

"We either go to prison."

"Or go to prison." Speedy finished for Bee.

"The way we see it we can't do that." Cyborg told them.

"You won't even here us out." Raven told her.

"We're not going to take the blame for something we didn't even do." Beast Boy told them with narrowed eyes.

"So if that means we have to fight."

"Then so be it." Starfire finished for Aqualad.

Robin glared at them, "Titans GO!" he shouted and they all charged at them.

Diana sighed but flew ahead as did the other three, Sam and Aqualad dealt with the Flash, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Bee dealt with Green Lantern, Terra, Raven and Speedy dealt with Hawk Girl, while Starfire and Robin dealt with Wonder Women.

Sam growled as the Flash kept running, she shot a beam at him but missed by a mile as he kept running, "Hehe too fast for you." he taunted.

"He's definitely related to Kid." Sam commented as she tried to land a hit. Aqualad chuckled but then concentrated on the sink and water flowed out from it. He tried to redirect the flow to slam into the Flash but again he was too fast.

Sam grunted as the Flash punched her and she tried to land a kick but he dodged, she stumbled forward again as she felt another punch. She growled and shot up into the air, she saw Aqualad now trying to deal with the fast man.

He blocked a punch and a kick from the speedy person, he then tried to land a kick but missed. He then fell forward as he felt someone sweep his legs from under him but as soon as he hit the ground he spun around. His legs kicking the Flash's and Sam managed to finally land a beam.

"If your not on the ground you can't run." Sam mocked and levitated him up from the floor. Aqualad then slammed a current into him that caused him to fly across the room.

Hawk Girl dodged several arrows and dived downward with her electrified mace (which was charged right now). She then attempted to smack Speedy with it but Terra blocked the attack with a rock wall (ripped the floors of the Tower the whole time).

Hawk Girl's mace simply destroyed the wall, Beast Boy transformed into a lion and attempted to tackle her. Shayera proved to be faster though as she quickly dodges him and lands a kick to the belly of the beast causing Beast Boy to fly into a wall.

Speedy shot some more arrows but Hawk Girl deflected them with her mace and flew closer to them. Terra lifted her arms and a rock pillar shot out from the ground. Shayera reeled back and smacked her mace against the stone, destroying it.

She then managed to hit Terra with her mace causing Terra to fly back against the wall, she moaned and slowly opened her eyes showing she was very weak. Speedy glared at Shayera, "I'm sorry Terra but it had to be done." she somewhat apologized.

Speedy reeled back an arrow and shot it forward, Shayera flew up and dodged it but then was tackled by a lion again. The lion then transformed into a bear and she was punched.

Green Lantern placed up a shield as Raven sent down a dark beam, he then pulled back and the glowing green shield turned into a hand and attempted to grab Raven. John was distracted however when a beam of light just barley scraped by him, he turned to see Cyborg ready with his cannon.

John scowled and spun around, his green hand turning into a glowing green fist and smacked into Cyborg.

Cyborg grunted as he flew through the air, he then had his feet take the impact as he slammed against the wall. He used this to his advantage and propelled himself forward with a huge fist. John easily flew up and dodged it but was met with a kick as Bee became bigger from her small bug size.

Wonder Women gazed at the two teens glaring back at her, one holding bright star bolts in her tanned hands, the other with his bo-staff. "Won't you guys just come in quietly maybe that'll help ease your punishment."

"What point is there? We did not do any of this why take the punishment at all?" Starfire shot back.

"Because we saw you kids destroying the city we tried to stop you but…our feelings got in the way. Like Batman said that won't happen again and we won't hold back on you guys so save yourselves the trouble."

Robin scowled, "No way Diana we're not going with you, not until we clear our names."

Wonder Women sighed before flying forward at top speed she quickly punched Starfire which caused her to fly back, "I'm sorry Starfire." Diana called over to her. She ducked as the bo-staff swung over her head and she flipped back.

"Your not going to win this fight Robin." Wonder Women warned him as she stood up, hands on her hips.

Robin's eyes narrowed, "We'll see about that." with that he three electric disks forward.

Diana flew out of the way but was punched to the side by Starfire, "Haaaaa!" Starfire cried as she tried to hit Wonder Women with her eyebeams.

Wonder Women flew up in the air, Starfire threw two star bolts at the Amazon but she deflected them with her metal bracelets. She then grabbed her lasso that hung on her hip and twirled it in the air, Robin got out a bird-a-rang and threw it at the Amazon.

Diana saw it coming though and quickly dodged it before throwing it at Robin, he was caught in the lasso. She then pulled him up and threw him to Starfire who couldn't dodge in time.

They were tangled in the lasso as Diana planned, she then looked over at them and sighed, "I'm sorry." she said.

Robin glared up at her, he then discreetly got out an electric disc and nudged Starfire. She got the message and shot off beams from her eyes trying to distract the Amazon princess.

Diana deflected each one but didn't notice as Robin threw the electric disc by her red boots. It then exploded and had Diana in what seemed to be an electric net, she winced and got to her knees as the electricity crackled around her. Starfire then managed to get the lasso off of them, she then reeled back and kicked Wonder Women into the wall.

The two exchanged triumphant smiles that is until the windows suddenly broke. A loud crash resonated throughout the room and shards of glass flew in all corners. The Titans turned to look who was at the door, "Crap." Robin muttered as he saw the Man of Steel himself floating by the now broken windows with his arms crossed in front of his large chest.

The Titans tensed, they could just barley hold their own with the four league members but Superman? Yea they were doomed.

Suddenly Aqualad and Sam were tied together super quick by Flash who had found rope. Shayera kicked Speedy into Raven and then smacked them with her mace over to John.

Green Lantern had trapped Cyborg, Bee, Terra, and Beast Boy into a large green bubble. He then made it bigger to contain the other two that Shayera had thrown his way.

Wonder Women had recovered from her attack and had lassoed Starfire and Robin yet again. This time taking Robin's utility belt all the while, in almost lightning speed.

Superman calmly landed and walked over to them giving them a disapproving look. "It didn't have to come to this." he said in a stern voice.

"All we want to know is why? Why would you do this? To the citizens you swore to protect? The many great things you have done and you decide to throw away? For what?" he asked.

The Titans glared at him, "Any ideas?" Aqualad murmured to Sam.

"Getting there." she murmured back, her blue eyes on Superman.

"Why would you do this? Betray everyone's trust? Didn't you know we were going to stop you no matter what."

"Funny didn't seem that way to us in the beginning." Beast Boy murmured, Raven nudged him and told him to be quiet after all Superman does have super sonic hearing.

Superman glared at Beast Boy who shrunk down, Clark then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We should take them to prison." he said finally looking at the League members.

"Will that even hold them?" Shayera asked.

"She's got a good point, these kids prove to be tough and stubborn I doubt any prison here on Earth will hold them." John piped up.

"Then what do you suggest?" Superman asked.

"Perhaps we should keep them at Watchtower." Diana suggested and tightened her lasso as she saw Starfire fidget.

Clark raised an eyebrow, "Is that a good idea? As John has pointed out they prove to be very persistent. What if they get break out?"

"Out of our cells? Please I highly doubt it plus we can watch them at all costs." Flash replied for Diana.

Clark thought about this before nodding, "Alright we'll keep them up there for now, I still have to run it by Br-Batman first." he informed his teammates.

Sam glanced at Raven who nodded, throughout this whole exchanged they had began to talk telepathically. They had come up with a plan to get them out of the current situation but this would drain them of their power significantly. Still it was better then being locked up in Watchtower for something they didn't do.

Raven closed her eyes, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." she began to chant under her breath.

Superman's ears perked up at this, he looked over at Raven and saw her with her eyes closed. "Will that energy field keep them contained?" he asked Green lantern.

He nodded, "It should." he replied and looked over at the bubble.

Raven's dark energy began to outline her figure as black energy seeped out of her. Her chants began to grow a little louder.

Sam closed her eyes and focused on her energy, she tried to gather as much as she could. She then moved her hand a little and managed to grab hold of Aqualad's.

Though not sure of what she was doing he squeezed her hand, she smiled slightly but got back to focusing.

Raven's eyes snapped open, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted and Sam's eyes snapped open too.

Four silver rings appeared around her and Aqualad as well as Starfire and Robin, a black ball consumed everyone in Green Lantern's bubble. They had all teleported away from the Tower and away from the Justice League.

The group all found themselves on the outskirts of the city, they were surprised by this but grateful nonetheless.

Raven and Sam collapsed to their knees in exhaustion, after using so much energy they obviously had to be tired.

Aqualad went over to Sam while Beast Boy went over to Raven, "You ok?" Aqualad asked.

Sam smiled weakly, "Yea now that we're away from the League." she mumbled.

"We're not safe yet." Robin said. "We have to distance ourselves from Jump City for now."

"What good will that do? The Justice League headquarters is hovering in space! They could transport their members anywhere on Earth, unless we go back for the T-ship we can't get away." Bee informed them.

Robin sighed and ran a hand through his spiked hair, "We have to do something."

"We need to clear our names is what we have to do." Speedy spoke up.

"But how we don't have any clues, any leads nothing." Terra reminded him.

"That doesn't mean we have to give up. Something happened the night you guys came to the Tower, someone had to have ambushed us we have to figure out who." Robin informed the team.

"We can not go back to the Tower in search of such clues. There is a great chance the Justice League will have guards there." Starfire replied.

"She brings up a good point." Raven murmured as Beast Boy helped her sit up.

"I think we need to go to the other Titans maybe they'll have some clues or leads, anything that could help." Aqualad suggested.

Robin nodded, Speedy took out his communicator but Cyborg stopped him from using it, "The League can probably tap into our communicators and know who we're contacting and our plans if we choose to use them. Not to mention…track our location."

The Titans stayed silent for a second, "Give me your communicators, now." Robin ordered.

They all gave it to the Boy Wonder who threw them on the ground, he then looked over at Starfire and nodded his head, she nodded and charged up her star beam before shooting them at the pile of communicators. They sparked and soon caught fire, Aqualad looked at the communicators and closed his eyes a pipe came up from underground and spewed water onto the now useless communicators. They gargled and sparked even more as they were drenched, Speedy looked over at Robin who still had his. "What about yours?"

Robin looked over at him, "Give me a second." he then opened the communicator and popped open the bottom touch screen, he began to rewire the communicator. Then with a sigh he hit the talk button.

"Calling all Titans, you may or may not have received the news but now every Teen Titan is a wanted criminal. The Justice League is going to hunt us down to bring us to justice… I know what you are all thinking, I believe that you didn't hurt anyone or anything intentionally. We've been framed whether the League wants to believe us or not. For now all communication will be cut off in case the League may be listening in. Maybe we'll cross paths again. For now stay safe and hidden, good luck…to all of you." he said into the communicator knowing every Titan who had one had heard him.

He then hit another button and his communicator sparked up, Robin threw it onto the other communicators. It splashed into a puddle and sparked even more before dying out completely.

It was quiet for a moment as this news and Robin's small speech sunk into them. "What do we do now?" Beast Boy asked breaking the silence.

Robin stared at the ground in front of him as he contemplated everything that has happened in a short amount of time. "I think…Aqualad's onto something." he finally said.

He looked up to address the team properly, "We need to see the other Titans, maybe they hold something a clue or a lead."

"Who should we start with then?" Cyborg asked.

Robin hesitated before sighing, "I hate to say it but we have to spilt up for now."

"Why?" Terra asked.

"It's better if we don't travel in a group otherwise it would be easier for the League to spot us." Robin explained.

Another silence draped over them, "Maybe now we should get some rest." Bee suggested, "It's been a long day."

"Yea I wouldn't mind sleep right now." Sam piped up as Raven nodded in agreement.

It's true right now it was nighttime, they could hear the crickets chirping in the bushes, the stars twinkled in the night sky as the quarter moon hung in the sky.

"We would get more cover in the trees." Speedy pointed out pointing to the forest up ahead.

Robin nodded, "Alright then tomorrow we'll break up into teams and split up."

* * *

**And scene! Ok I'll stop it here sorry if it seems a bit rushed but it was better then when I started it, trust me. So what do you think of it so far? Is it good, bad, or ok? Please review and tell me how I can improve but I won't accept flames. Alright so reviews are appreciated, until next time see ya!**


	2. Splitting Up

**Ok I know I said I wouldn't update for a while but I already had this chapter written but I swear this is all I have for now! Anyway I want to thank you guys for the reviews! Five reviews in less then 24 hours! That makes me so happy so I'm gonna post this next chapter.**

**Nami Uchiha 1313: Thanks for the review and don't worry I haven't forgotten about Mas and Menos ;)**

**Mjlover0021: Well now you can read more! Lolz! Thanks for the review and the compliment I really appreciate it!**

**CMR Rosa: Thanks! Hopefully you'll like this chapter.**

**Princesa3000: Thanks for the compliment! I try, I hope you'll like this chapter too.**

**Gamazek: Thanks I try, I think you'll like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Justice League Unlimited.**

* * *

The sun peeked over the horizon, as if timid to show itself to the large sky. As if it could large gray clouds hung in the sky obscuring most of the sun's golden rays. Birds were chirping the sign of a new day, a breeze tickled the forest as it flew by.

A few of the sun's rays managed to slip by the gray clouds and shine onto the face of Robin. He groaned and turned over, this movement caused the dry leaves from under him to crackle. There crackling woke him up fully, he slowly opened his masked eyes and was at first surprised by his surroundings

He bolted up and was wondering why he was in the forest by all of his friends, then the memory of the day before came flooding back into his head. He scowled at this from hero to wanted villain in a course of, apparently, a week.

Robin looked over to his right and saw Starfire sleeping peacefully on a bed of soft, rich green grass. A piece of her ruby red hair on her face, she looked calm and peaceful, her chest rose and sunk as she breathed evenly. He smiled lightly just glad to see her content for this one moment even in their current situation. Robin reached forward and brushed the strand of hair out of the Tamaranean's face.

She stirred a little and Robin sighed deciding to wake her up now, he gently nudged her, "Star? Starfire time to wake up."

She moaned and swatted his hand away, he chuckled a bit at her antics, "Wake up Star."

"Oh Robin please may I have five minutes."

"Uh I'm afraid we don't have that time right now Starfire." he replied honestly, knowing the League was looking for them now.

She slowly opened her emerald eyes, she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and sat up. Starfire gazed curiously around her surroundings, she was about to ask why they were in a forest when she too remembered the events that happened only the day before.

With a sigh she rubbed her eyes again and looked up at Robin, "We should wake the others." she told him and he nodded, "Your right."

With that they both woke up their teammates, soon everyone was awake and ready to begin their adventure.

"Ok first we need to figure out who's going with who." Robin told the team. "I was thinking we need to divide the teams evenly so Raven on one group and Sam on the other. Both psychics in one group could be risky especially if we need them to get us out of a bind."

"Don't I feel special." Raven murmured.

"Alright then we need to figure it out from here, who's going with who."

Beast Boy cleared his throat and then said, 'I'll go with Raven…if that's ok."

Robin nodded, "Uh…I'll go with Sam then." Aqualad piped up a bit nervously.

Robin raised an eyebrow but nodded slowly, "Then I'm going with you guys too." he replied.

"I wish to join you." Starfire put in.

"I'll go with BB and Raven then." Cyborg said.

"I'll keep you company." Bee said with a smile to Cyborg who smiled back at her.

The team then looked at Terra and Speedy who both sighed, "Alright then I'll go with you guys." Speedy said as he looked over at Robin.

Terra nodded, "So I'll go with you guys." replied as she looked over at her leader.

Robin nodded, "Now we have to coordinate where we're gonna go, we have to limit ourselves right now because well…we don't have the T-ship."

"Well why doesn't one team head for Steel City then, that way if there are no guards there we can get at least one T-ship." Bee suggested.

"I think the League are anticipating that, most likely all towers will be on guard." Robin replied.

"Well we can't exactly stay in the country, only a few Titans are in America." Cyborg argued.

Robin sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Alright then." he conceded, "Which team will go after the T-ship then?" he asked.

"I think we should." Bee suggested, "We can bypass the security system that way, plus I can pilot the ship pretty well." she admitted with a shrug. Her teammates nodded agreeing with her on this.

Robin nodded, "Alright then we'll try and contact the Titans that live in the country then."

A round of agreements came and then Robin sighed, "Alright then I guess this will be good-bye…for now anyway." he said as he looked at the separate team in front of him, his team by him. Cyborg stepped forward and stuck out his fist, Robin smiled and knocked his fist against it three times, once on top, once on the bottom, and then knocked them together.

"We'll see ya soon man." Cyborg said with a grin, Robin nodded, "You bet you will."

Cyborg chuckled at this, "It won't be forever, there's no way the Justice League can take us on."

Robin chuckled at this, "You better believe it." he said with a grin as well, his team was behind him giving the others a sad smile and mouthing goodbye while they did the same.

Beast Boy's ears then perked up since he has been many animals his senses were heightened. "Dudes." he spoke up.

Robin nodded understanding what he was trying to say, "We should go now." he said and Cyborg nodded.

He smiled again, "We'll be seeing ya man." Cyborg then turned to his team, "Let's go." he said and they nodded. His team then headed deeper into the forest seeing as they had to east to get to Steel City. Cyborg stopped a couple of yards away from Robin and his team, with one last look and gave a two fingered salute. With that he ran off disappearing into the distance with his team.

The Titans stared after their teammates knowing they wouldn't be seeing each other for quite some time. Starfire closed her eyes and a single tear rolled down her cheek as she muttered a prayer in her native tongue, praying to X'hal they would be ok.

Sam stared after them tear-eyed, her tears threatening to fall and fast too, she then felt a hand slip into hers. She looked next to her and smiled a watery smile at Aqualad who squeezed her hand in reassurance.

Speedy looked after his comrades, his eyes resting on Terra longer as he watched her run off with the others. He hoped they would be ok but then shook it off, he knew they would be ok after all they were Titans.

Robin stared after them, a determined look on his face as his teammates ran off into the distance. He wouldn't let them down, he was doing this for not only himself but for them too. He had to clear their names and even thought he didn't want to separate from his friends he knew he had too.

"Robin."

Said Boy Wonder turned and saw his team looking at him determined and also waiting further instruction, "Alright then guys, we can do this. Right now this is our team and I'll be honest I'm not sure how long it's gonna be until we see the others again. But we have to stay strong, whatever happens we're in this together. The League can't break us if they tried, we can take on any challenge from them. We will clear our names, we can do this."

Each nodded as a smile of determination started to spread onto their faces, Robin smiled at their determination, "Titans GO!" he shouted pointing to the opposite direction Cyborg's team went to.

They then ran off knowing Robin would lead the way and their first stop would be…Gotham City.

* * *

"Robin where are we going exactly?" Speedy questioned as they hid in the shadows of the alleyways on Jump City…of the ruins of Jump City.

Apparently the damage was greater then the Titans thought it was, most of the city was wrecked. Most building were destroyed, some cars stuck under the rubble and debris, care were splattered everywhere. Many stands and lamp posts were on the floor or in a half standing building. The streets were cracked greatly that of you walked on it you could fall in a small hole.

Robin peeked his head around the corner of an alleyway between two half standing buildings. Then he looked back at Speedy and his team, "Gotham City." he said and motioned for them to go and quickly.

Though they didn't they just stared at him in shock and disbelief, "What?" Robin questioned a bit irritated.

"Yea Robin let's go to the city where the big Bat himself lives and works in, what's the harm in that." Sam said, sarcasm dripping in her voice. She couldn't believe the incredulity in his plan, actually none of them could.

Robin rolled his eyes, "I know it may not seem like the best plan now but we have to go to Gotham. I need to pick up some stuff from my uh…old home."

The others (except Sam) exchanged confused looks, Sam glanced at the others before looking back at Robin and raising an eyebrow as if to say, _"Is that such a good idea?"_

Robin nodded and Sam, reluctantly, agreed "Alright come on." with that he and his team ran off hiding in the shadows and avoiding anything and anyone as much as they could.

"Can't you just teleport us out of the city?" Speedy whispered looking over at Sam.

She sighed, "Sure if someone doesn't mind carrying me when I'm unconscious." she replied. After that huge teleportation she had to made yesterday she was still a bit tired and another one, well she wasn't kidding when she says she'll be unconscious since it will drain her energy significantly.

"I'm sure Aqualad won't mind." Speedy replied.

Both Aqualad and Sam shot him a glare though a slight blush was evident on their faces, "What you guys know it's the truth." he said with a shrug.

"Shhh shut up." Robin hissed as he looked over a corner and could see two people walking, or trying to walk on the sidewalk.

"Whoa! Damn it Dinah, these kids did a number on this city." Robin could hear, Speedy's eyes widened as he recognized his ex-mentor's voice.

A sigh was heard, "I know Ollie but that's why we're here, they could still be in the city and we have to stop them." Black Canary replied.

Robin motioned for the team to get further into the shadows, they all moved back into the alley way.

However as they were moving someone happened to kick a stray rock, the seemingly small sound echoed throughout the noiseless city.

"Did you hear that?" Black Canary asked, tensing up, her eyes scanning the area in front of her.

Green Arrow nodded and pulled out an arrow, he got his arrow and bow ready just in case, "I did, I think it came from over there." he said gesturing to the alley way.

The team's eyes widened, "We have to get out of here." Speedy whispered frantically.

Robin looked over at Sam, "I know it's a lot to ask for but you have to teleport us out of here."

"If you haven't noticed my teleportation is very flashy and it drains my energy." she replied though she wasn't even convincing herself at this moment.

"I know but we have no choice do it." Robin replied, he could hear Arrow's and Canary's footsteps getting louder.

Sam sighed and closed her eyes, when she opened them they were glowing silver, "Come closer then." she whispered.

The team obliged and she put her palms together as if she was praying, "Who's in here!" Black Canary shouted.

"Show yourselves now!" Green Arrow barked, he could see a light coming from the alleyway.

He glanced over at Canary who nodded she then jumped up and flipped her way over the rubble and debris of the city. She managed to get to the mouth of the alleyway, unfortunately the silver light of Sam's teleportation brightened up the small area.

"Hey!" she shouted and narrowed her eyes.

The team looked up startled and tensed up, "Come on Sam." Robin hissed.

"Give me a second." she hissed back.

Dinah placed a hand on her ear, her Comm. Link, "Batman I found them there in an alley way downtown."

"Got it I have the coordinates we'll be there as soon as we can." Batman replied.

Black Canary then turned her attention to the kids, "Sorry but this has to be done." she then opened her mouth took a deep breath and her piercing call came out of her throat.

Green Arrow had finally made it over to Black Canary and saw the kids, he narrowed his eyes and took aim with the arrow in his hands. He sent it flying and soon a frenzy of arrows was coming from him.

Speedy took a step forward and started to send off his arrows, Aqualad raised his arms and pipes shot up from the ground below. Water began to rush out of the pipes towards the bird call as if shielding them from this power. It wasn't doing much but it kept them somewhat protected.

Sam clenched her teeth as she could feel her power growing until then, she shot her hands forward. A rush of what seemed like psychic energy crashed out from in front of the team and rushed towards the two superheroes. Canary's scream immediately stopped at this force and the two heroes were blown out of the alleyway to the other side of the street.

As that was going on the team was being teleported out of the city, four silver rings were swirling around them. They then were engulfed in a bright silver light, just as they disappeared Wonder Women and Batman have appeared on the scene.

Batman narrowed his eyes and threw a couple small ball like device. Only Robin happened to catch this and he growled at the Dark Night who seemed unaffected by this ferocity.

The team then found themselves out of the city a good tens of yards away from the city. Sam then fell backwards in exhaustion, again, Aqualad caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Are you alright Sam?" Starfire asked concerned for her friend.

Sam smiled weakly, "Yea that teleportation took a lot out of me." she murmured.

Robin nodded, "You gathered enough energy to blow Canary and Arrow away from us and get us as far from the city as possible." he said now understanding why it took her a while to gather her energy.

Sam could only nod weakly before slipping into unconsciousness, "She wasn't kidding." Speedy murmured.

"That did take a lot out of her." Aqualad replied moving a strand of Sam's jet black hair out of her face.

Robin then remembered something, "Tracers." he muttered and looked down to examine his costume. He then took of his cape to see if a tracer happened to latch onto it, "Uh Robin what are you doing?" Speedy questioned.

Robin glanced up, "Before we got away Batman and Wonder Women came and Batman through some tracers at us before we could get away. I don't know if any of them got on us." he explained and then that's when a something shiny caught his eye. Robin looked at the edge of the cape…there. A small flat like device, it was the size of a head of a pin. Robin quickly took it off his cape and threw it on the ground, he then stepped on it.

"Check for any sign of a tracer." he ordered looking up at his team.

Starfire was the first to follow orders after a minute of thorough searching she found one on the edge of her boot. The small black device could easily be seen as the tops of her boots were a light purple.

Speedy then looked on his clothes and found none, then Robin told him to check the bow and arrows just in case. Of course it was a good thing because on the tip of one arrow was the small black device.

Aqualad check as well but surprisingly didn't find any signs of a tracer, "Alright then now we should get going just in case they spot us out here." Robin ordered.

The team nodded, "We're heading for Gotham, it's going to take a while to get there but we have to. On the way is Central City and that's where Kid Flash and Jinx are we have to stop by and see them for any kind of clue or lead alright?" the team nodded.

"Aqualad if you want I could carry Sam." Robin offered, he wasn't to sure about his sister in Aqualad's arms.

He shook his head, "It's alright I got her." he assured his leader as he stood up and carried the unconscious psychic bridal style.

Robin raised an eyebrow but then shrugged it off and they continued onward, unknowing to them they forgot to check one person.

"You have a lock on their location?" Diana asked as she walked over to the Dark Knight who had a device in his gloved hands.

"Yea they destroyed three of the four tracers I've placed on them but they forgot about one." he informed her as he glanced at the Amazon princess before his masked eyes rested on the tracker in front of him.

There on the edge of Sam's black miniskirt a small tracer lay hidden in the black around it. The Dark Knight nodded and then looked back at Wonder Women, Black Canary, and Green Arrow. "This will show you where they are." he said tossing it to Arrow who caught it with no problem.

"And what about you?" Diana asked.

He glanced over at her, "If you haven't noticed some of the other Titans weren't with Robin they must have spilt up. I have to figure out where the others went." he informed her.

Diana watched as he began to walk away, Black Canary and Green Arrow moved to the side as he passed, "Do you need some help with that?" Diana asked before she could stop herself.

"I'm fine Princess it's best of you go help Arrow and Canary, I'll send Supergirl later on." he informed her. He then took out his grappling hook fired it and took off.

* * *

**And scene! Alright I'm gonna stop it here for now. I'll get more into Cyborg's group in the next chapter and maybe we can visit the Watchtower in the next chapter too…**

**Alright then I hope you guys like this chapter this time (for real) I'm not sure when I'll update especially with finals coming up in my school. I'm not even sure if I can update during the summer! My mom's goal is to try and get me off my laptop by all means necessary…I think I'm going to a summer camp…**

**Anyway thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Giving Chase

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter of Framed! I'm really happy with the feedback I'm getting for this story and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Mjlover0021: Thank you! And I know the person behind this is going to be mentioned probably next chapter you won't find out till the end though. And the tracers? Well you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out.**

**Nami Uchiha 1313: Thank you I'm glad you like those two chapters! I know right the League will have a close eye on Robin's team and this chapter is about Cyborg's team…**

**Princesa 3000: Thanks I live for the drama XD. And who knows maybe but then again that would be too easy….**

**The Cretin: It's alright I'm glad you reviewed all the same, I always look forward to your reviews. Thank you for reading and I am glad you liked the story so far. And yea not everyone will agree on the shippings people like but I'm glad that hasn't turned you off of this story.**

**Musicforeverinmysoul: I'm so glad you love it! Lolz! That suggestion you made definitely has some possibilities but if I use that it'll be in later chapter. I hope you'll like this chapter!**

**D4rkenedSkies: Sam is my OC character from some of my previous stories, she was introduced in my story Mystery Girl. Anyway I'm glad you like the story so far and I look forward to your reviews in the future.**

**Lorraine44:I'm glad you like the story hope this was worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own teen Titans or Justice League otherwise Robin and Starfire would have gotten together long before Trouble in Tokyo.**

* * *

Cyborg looked over the corner of the tree he was hiding behind, his eyes scanned the clearing in front of him. For now it was all quiet not a person in sight, "Come on it's all clear." he informed the team, they then moved quickly through the clearing. They had to move quickly the faster they get cover the better.

Beast Boy's ears perked up and he glanced behind him, he could hear a kind of…'whooshing' sound coming closer and closer to them. "Dude we're being followed." Beast Boy informed Cyborg.

"Do you know by who?" he asked.

Beast boy glanced back again, "…Three…no…four guys they're pretty far behind us but are closing in fast." he replied.

Cyborg nodded and scanned the area, the forest was getting thicker and thicker the deeper they went. "Everyone hide." he muttered.

They all exchanged nods, Raven engulfed herself and Bumble Bee in a black dome that disappeared as soon as they were inside. The black dome had seeped into the ground looking for a good hiding place for the both of them.

Terra jumped up into the tree tops, she moved the branches of the trees to cover her form while making them look natural at the same time.

Cyborg found an indentation in a large oak tree, he tired to squirm himself into the small like cavern. Though he was a little tight he barely managed to fit in there but it would provide enough cover. Beast Boy decided to help as well by moving some leaves and such in front of the opening.

Then he transformed himself into a snake, a creature that was naturally green and could blend in with the flora and fauna around him. He quickly slithered his way into a bush so even if the four League members spotted him they would think him a regular snake guarding his den.

Everyone waited in apprehension, none dared to move or make the slightest sound. Anxiety ate away at them as they sat just listening for the slightest disturbance in the air or on the forest floor. Cyborg's internal scanners picked up four heartbeats and he could tell they were getting closer to them. He shifted inwards the slightest bit as if that would help.

He then heard the rush of wind as four people touched down on the ground, "Any sign of them?" a female voice asked, she sounded determined.

"No." another female voice called out.

"Maybe we should split up?" another female companion suggested.

"That may be a good idea." a deep male voice contributed, Cyborg recognized him immediately as he was John Stewart a.k.a the Green Lantern.

It was quiet as you could hear the footsteps of two team members walk away while talking amongst each other. "Did they even go down this way?" one asked.

"I heard something running down here I thought it was footsteps I could swear it was a couple of people." the other answered her.

"Right super hearing so can't you hear where they are or maybe look around with your x-ray vision?"

"What do you think I'm doing now." Kara, a.k.a Supergirl, replied as she was scanning the treetops and bushes around the area. She along with Stargirl were calmly walking around looking for any signs of the now wanted 'criminals'.

"Kara why do you think they would so this?" Courtney asked as she glanced at her companion.

Supergirl sighed and shrugged lightly, "I don't know, by what the League has told me the Teen Titans have done a lot of good . Why they would suddenly go bad is beyond me." she replied a bit ruefully.

Stargirl simply nodded and continued to look around, "I'm gonna check the treetops that way you can focus on one thing alright?" she offered as her grip tightened slightly on her staff.

"Yea that sounds good." Supergirl said with a nod. With that Courtney flew up into the air thanks to the mystic power of her staff. Stargirl then scanned the treetops and soon flew closer to them trying to make sure she could see everything. She kept flying along trying to spot anything, Terra shifted closer into her spot hoping Stargirl wouldn't spot her.

Meanwhile Supergirl was looking through a bush spotting something moving, she recoiled back in alarm, "Ahhh! Stupid snake." she muttered. The long green snake slithered past her foot seeming to try to get away from her as fast as possible.

With one last glare at the retreating green reptilian Supergirl got back to searching, using her x-ray vision to uncover potential hiding places.

Meanwhile:

Green Lantern kept a firm gaze on his ring as it lit up the way in front of him trying to uncover any tracks left behind by the Titans. He glanced at his partner former general Shayera Hol of the Thanagarians. Her mace was in her hands, the strap of it hung loosely on her wrist, her wings fluttered behind her as she searched through the bushes and walked along, her light orange hair bouncing lightly as she walked. _"Focus John." _he thought to himself as he returned his gaze back onto his ring.

Then he caught sight of tracks, "I think I found something." he informed his companion. Shayera then turned her attention to John and looked over his shoulder to see large footprints. "Might be Cyborg." she murmured.

"There are three or so tracks covering each others though we'll have to split up." GL told her. She nodded, "It may be for the best." then something caught her eye.

She knelt down by the ground where Lantern's ring was lighting, she could then see a pair of footprints but then nothing all she saw was a long line. "John look at this." she said her eyes never leaving the trail.

Green Lantern gazed closely at it, "Might be that changeling Beast Boy."

"He turned into an animal a snake by these tracks, smart, since every animal he turns into is green." he replied as she stood up. "So we capture every snake we see?" she asked with a hint of teasing in her voice.

Lantern tried to keep in a chuckle, "Let's be serious Shayera we can try to find Beast Boy or focus on the other two tracks."

"Isn't there more then four of them?" Shayera questioned

"Yes but those two tracks seem to disappear into the ground they either flew away which is a possibility or teleported away." he answered back.

She simply nodded, "Alright then tell me where I need to go and I'll find them." she said. He nodded and pointed to his right, "There are foot prints that lead to the base of that tree see if you can find any clues." but she was gone before he could finish.

The red head flew to the tree that John had pointed to, her eyes narrowed as she inspected the large oak tree before her. Her hand rested on the bark and slowly brushed upon it trying to search for any clues. Shayera glanced up and scanned the treetops for any sign of the fugitives, she sighed in frustration when she found nothing. "These kids are slippery." she muttered.

She lightly kicked some leaves as she thought about the current situation, "Why would they go bad? What could they possibly have to gain they know that crime doesn't pay." she murmured to herself and sighed again bringing a hand to her forehead. "Keep a cool head Shayera just find them."

With that she glanced down and noticed the leaves and some bushes in front of what seems to be a large indentation in the tree. Her brows furrowed as she crouched down, "What are these doing here." she wondered aloud and started to move them away.

Within the tree Cyborg's breath hitched in his throat as anxiety ran through his circuits hoping that she wouldn't catch him, but even he knew that that wasn't going to be possible. He just had to be ready to attack as soon as he was revealed to be in the tree, his arm then turned into his sonic cannon. He pointed the end of it to the entrance of the small almost cavern.

Shayera continued to move the brush away until she was face to face with Cyborg's sonic cannon. Quickly it fired but Shayera was quicker as she flew up to avoid the blast, she reached up for her Comm. Link, "I found Cyborg he's hidden in a tree…or what was once a tree."

"Got it we'll be right there." John answered but before he could react he was shocked. "Augh!" he shouted and fell to his knees some smoke coming from his back where he was hit. He turned to see Bee with her stingers charged and ready a slight smirk on her face next to her was Raven her eyes glowing white, dark energy encasing her hands.

"You gotta get through us first." Raven informed him. With a slight scowl Lantern shot out a blast from his ring, both girls flew out of the way.

Stargirl had her hand on her Comm. Link, "Ok be right-Whoa!" she shouted as she dodged a rock. She blinked slightly as it landed, "What in the-" but she was cut off as a rock slammed into her back and she crashed onto the ground.

With a moan Courtney lifted her head and kept a tight grip on her staff, she saw Terra floating on a rock a few feet in front of her. "Looking for me?" she asked her arms crossed but for once a serious look on her face.

Stargirl scowled and quickly flipped up and shot a white ray from her staff, Terra dodged and then shot the boulder she was standing on forward. Courtney simply shot forward a beam that seemed to wrap around the rock and throw it back and Terra. The blonde earth mover lifted her hand that was outlined in a yellow glow and the rock stopped at it before Terra slammed it into the ground causing the earth to shake. Courtney stumbled around slightly before finally lifting off into the air and shooting off another ray at Terra who jumped out of the way.

Supergirl nodded, "On my way." she called back into the Comm. Link and was about to fly to Shayera when she felt something pass her foot. She looked down and frowned, "Stupid snake go away." she muttered and kicked the air in front of her but not kicking the snake, trying to shoo it away.

Then the snake seemed to lunge at her and wrap around her ankle, with a slight shriek Supergirl tried to get it off her. Then it bit her, in irritation Supergirl slapped it away.

As the snake flew through the air it transformed into a turtle and went into his shell before he hit the tree. Then as it landed on the ground the turtle transformed into Beast Boy who looked slightly serious. Supergirl's eyes widened in surprised before her blue eyes narrowed, "Beast boy." she muttered tightly.

"Kara." Beast Boy greeted his tone almost nonchalant, with a cry Kara shot forward and tried to punch the green changeling.

Beast Boy transformed into a raven and flew out of the way Supergirl ended up punching the tree behind Beast Boy to the ground. With a growl she tried to locate Beast Boy all she could hear was an…elephant call?

She looked up and then an elephant crushed her into the ground, it was quiet for only a moment until Supergirl then slowly raised Beast Boy up in his elephant form. With a cry of surprise from the changeling Supergirl hurled Beast Boy off of her and into another tree.

Beast Boy transformed into a monkey and his tail grabbed onto the tree branch before he slammed into the tree. He jumped up into the treetops blending in since the leaves were all lush and green.

Cyborg dodged another swing of Shayera's mace, "Haaaa!" Shayera cried as she swung at the cybernetic teen. Shayera swung her leg upward landing a hard kick into Cyborg's metallic chest. While Cyborg stumbled back she slammed her mace into his side and he crashed into a tree.

The cybernetic teen groaned as he opened his eyes slightly trying to shake off the unconsciousness that was threatening to bring him down. He saw Shayera walk over to him calmly a stern look on her face, "Your tough Cyborg." she raised her mace, "But not tough enough."

Cyborg scowled and raised his foot off the ground slightly, "Don't underestimate me." he replied back a bit tiredly. Then a small compartment on his robotic foot opened up and a small rocket launched itself at Shayera.

"Auuuugh!" she cried as she was shot in the stomach and blown back into a tree. She moaned lightly and looked up to glare at Cyborg only to come face to face with his sonic cannon again.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." he told her.

Shayera scowled at him and her hand tightened around her mace but she didn't move. She waited as he glared at her then she quickly smashed her mace upward into Cyborg's cannon, "Haaaaa!" she cried.

Cyborg stumbled back and frowned angrily at his dented cannon but he was surprised that it didn't rip off from the ferocity of Shayera's attack. "You were saying?" the Thanagarian mocked with a raised eyebrow.

Cyborg glared at her, "You won't take us in Shayera." he told her sternly.

"Wanna bet?" with that Shayera flew off ready to swing her mace at the android. Cyborg ducked and punched the Thanagarian in the stomach. "Ahh!" she cried and fell to the ground. She quickly rebounded however and swept Cyborg's legs from under him causing him to fall.

"This is a losing battle as we speak I'm sure the others are rounding up your teammates as well. Shouldn't you know by now? Crime doesn't pay but I guess you'll have to figure that out the hard way."

With a roll of his eyes Cyborg quickly kicked Shayera with both of his legs causing her to fly up into the air. "I need to get the others we need to go." he murmured as he saw Shayera beginning to dive downward with help of her wings.

He ran into the woods in search for any of his friends, apparently he didn't have to run for too long. A gorilla slammed into several trees and Cyborg could see that the gorilla happened to be green. With a groan the large animal turned back into the green changeling, he held his head as he stood up.

"Yo BB! Need a hand?" Cyborg called out as he ran toward him.

Beast Boy turned his head and smiled in relief, "Yea." he murmured.

Cyborg nodded and hi arm turned into his sonic cannon which caused Beast Boy to raise an eyebrow, "What's with the-"

"Shayera." he answered simply, Beast Boy nodded, "Oh."

"Who are we up against?" Cyborg asked.

Before Beast Boy could answer a tree came crashing down the two looked over to see Supergirl floating where the tree once stood. Kara's blue eye were piercing and you could see the speck of red they held she was trying to control her laser vision.

"Seriously?" Cyborg asked, out of the frying pan and into the fire.

Supergirl then charged at them, the two boys were able to jump out of the way causing Kara's raised fist to slam into a tree yet again. Unlike before however the young Kryptonian grabbed the large oak tree before it could fall and attempted to smack Beast Boy with it. The green changeling dodged the attack as he transformed into a snake yet again. He slithered along the grassy floor and Kara scowled then she was slammed forward as Cyborg's fit collided with her back.

She stumbled forward then turned around swiftly her eyes practically glowing red, she then shot forward her laser vision. Cyborg ran ahead dodging every single shot Kara threw, Supergirl growled in frustration. Her super hearing then picked up on something and she shot up into the air before Beast boy slammed his gorilla fists into her.

Kara looked down only to see that the boys have apparently disappeared, "What?" she questioned. She groaned and heard something heading for her, he quickly turned and was in a fighting kind of stance but relaxed when she saw Shayera, "Oh it' you Shayera I thought it was one of the Titans." the Kryptonian said with a slight sigh of relief.

Shayera nodded, "Have you seen them?" she asked.

"I saw Beast Boy and I was fighting him before Cyborg came in and while I was trying to take on both they kind of disappeared on me." she admitted.

The Thanagarian nodded, "We need to find them split up." with that the two League members flew off in different directions.

Bee flew back and her back slammed into a tree, she cried out in pain and glared up at the floating Green Lantern. His ring was glowing with energy and he had it pointed at Bee, "Give up there's no way you can win." he told her with a drown on his face.

Bee's lips curved up in a small smirk, "You sure about that?" she asked as lifted herself up with help from the tree.

Then John was flung forward, Bee jumped up and out of the way before flying over to Raven who had shot John in the back with a dark beam. "Don't get to cocky Lantern." Raven warned her eyes still glowing.

John, who had recovered from the attack, simply glared at them and shot a beam from his ring. Raven raised her hand and a dark transparent shield took the attack, John scowled and pushed his ring forward causing more energy to be released.

Raven then placed both arms up as she strained to keep the shield up, but John's ring proved to be strong and the shield shattered. The two girls stumbled back and Raven glared at GL, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted.

A tree behind the two girls was engulfed in dark energy and was ripped up from it's roots before being flung at the Green Lantern. John caught the tree with his ring and threw it back, the two girls dodged.

Bee then flew up and tried to shoot John with her stingers, her placed up a glowing green shield before shoving it forward. Before Bee could react she was then pushed aide as the shield crashed into a tree. With a groan Bee looked up to see it was Cyborg who had pushed her out of the way, "Sparky?" she questioned.

Cyborg offered her his hand and she took it, he then helped her up, "Where's Raven and Terra?" he asked.

"Raven should be close by we were fighting GL together and I have no idea where Terra is." Bee answered.

The cybernetic teen nodded and then glanced up to see GL fighting off Raven and Beast Boy. "Alright I'll help BB and Rae with GL, maybe you should go find Terra with what Beats Boy told us there was four League members. I'm guessing Terra's busy with one of them."

Bee nodded and flew off into the forest, Cyborg watched her go before turning back to the fight his arm turned into his sonic cannon and he started to blast GL.

Bee flew as fast as she could trying to search for her blonde teammate/friend. "Terra!" Bee shouted as she looked over a tree and sighed in aggravation as there was no sign of the earth mover.

"You can't even land an attack!" Bee heard someone mock then a crash of a tree falling to the ground.

Bumble bee then spotted a white ray passing through the forest and a blur of light yellow running by. "Terra!" Bee shouted flying over to the battle scene.

Terra chucked another rock at Courtney who dodged yet again and tried to blast her. Terra jumped out of the way but winced as her ankle now hurt, apparently she wasn't careful enough. "Awwww did the poor baby hurt her ankle?" Stargirl mocked a she flew down closer to Terra.

Terra's eyes began to glow yellow and she shot her arm up in the air, a pillar of rock shot up and smashed into Stargirl's legs causing her to fly up, "Augh!"

"Terra!" the earth mover then heard someone cry, she turned her head to see her leader flying over to her. "Bee over here!" Terra called back waving a hand.

Bee landed over to her, "You ok?" she asked.

Terra nodded, "Yea just a little bruised is all." she assured her and, slowly, got up as if to prove her point.

"Alright well we need to get back to the others before the League calls for back up." with a nod Terra' eye then began to glow once more. She slowly raised her hands and the ground around her cracked before creating a flat boulder for her to stand on. She then flew beside Bee on their way to the others hoping they were alright.

As they got closer to the battle they could hear many battle cries and either disapproving or teasing remarks from either side. They then could hear that it was more people fighting then they had originally intended.

They then saw that Supergirl and Shayera had joined the battle while they were gone. Bee took the stingers from her hips and shocked Shayera who was closer to her at the time. "Aaaaah!" the Thanagarian cried as electricity danced across her body, she then fell to her knees before suddenly whipping around her mace raised high.

Both girls dodged and Shayera's mace slammed into a tree, "Cyborg! I've got Terra!" bee shouted as she dodged a kick from Shayera.

"Alright then Titans retreat!" Cyborg shouted as he tried to blast Kara proving to be a fruitless task.

They soon began to back away from the League who was doing their best to pursue them. "Raven get us out of here!" Cyborg shouted throughout the mix of battle cries.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted and soon every Titan was engulfed in dark energy and disappeared before the three's very eyes.

It was silent before, "Ugh, we had them!" an angry Thanagarian shouted in aggravation.

"They were trying to round everyone up so Raven could teleport them away." John observed.

"Well duh." Kara muttered also miffed about them getting away.

Then Stargirl descended from the sky and landed next to Supergirl, "Sorry I was trying to catch Terra but she got away what'd I miss?" she asked.

"Just the Titan getting away…again." Kara answered crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"We need a plan." John then announced.

"No doubt about that maybe we should go back to Watchtower and discuss our findings with the rest of the League." Shayera suggested as she walked over to John. He nodded, "Maybe we can also find out of the others found anything in Jump City." John added.

The two teens glanced at each other before shrugging and walking over to the two founders. "Four for Watchtower." John said into his Comm. Link and glancing up at the sky.

Soon a large blue beam engulfed the four and they were soon beamed up into Watchtower. "Alright we're going to report our findings to J'onn." John informed Kara and Courtney.

"And us?" Supergirl asked.

"Good work today." Shayera told them with a small smile and walked away with Green Lantern, they flew up to the observatory deck.

Martian Manhunter was overseeing Green Arrow and Black Canary while they were in search of the other Titans. Batman had given him a tracker as well so he could tell them where the fugitives were heading. While doing so Batman has also asked Diana come back to Watchtower.

"J'onn." the martian turned and nodded in a greeting to the two founding members, "Shayera, John."

"J'onn we found some of the Titans they were running around in the outskirts of Jump City in the forest." Shayera informed him as the two walked up to the large martian.

J'onn nodded, "Yes the others have found them too but they were short. We think perhaps they have split up, Batman has placed a tracer on one of them. Black Canary and Green Arrow were sent to give chase." he replied in his normal monotone voice.

"Oh yes that reminds me is Supergirl back?" he asked.

"Yes with Stargirl." John answered with a nod.

"I will tell them to join the search then but do you have any other information on the others?" he asked.

"Unfortunately not, they escaped before we could do anything. They're slippery and it doesn't help they know some of our weaknesses they will mot likely exploit them." John told him.

He nodded, "Which is why we must capture them as quickly as we can if any of this information is leaked to the villain we may be in bigger trouble then we originally thought." he told them. "Right now we have Question working on why they may have gone evil. Other members are also looking up where they may strike next and looking for any weaknesses we may use to capture them." he added.

"We do know just about everything there is to know about them especially Robin." John agreed with a nod.

"Yea but its the same way all around and we don't know if they may have kept something from us too." Shayera pointed out.

J'onn nodded, "That is also why Superman and Batman have asked for a founders meeting so we may discuss further actions." The two nodded, "Then let's go." with that the three flew from the observatory deck to the meeting hall.

* * *

**And scene! Alright decent chapter I liked how the fight scene turned out but I felt like I could've used Stargirl more. 'Shrugs' there's always next time. Next chapter will have the founders meeting and also focus more on Robin's team. Each chapter will switch from Robin's team to Cyborg's team. So anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter. Constructive criticism is nice to if you're going to review but I do not accept flames. On that note until next time see-ya!**


	4. Planning and Dreaming

**Alright I'm back and read to write! I'm happy with this chapter because we get into the League's plan on how to stop the Titans. We also learn that they already have captured a few Titans as well. Then when we get to Robin's group it starts off differently I won't give too much away. So I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Nami Uchiha 1313: Thanks for the compliment and yea it will...soon enough...hopefully. The League is just being thick-headed right now. And the Titans well...you'll have to wait for any blunders they may make. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Mjlover0021: Thanks for the review, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long**

**Princesa3000: Maybe but the group will find out soon enough, maybe when they get to Gotham or maybe before but they will find out. And I know Stargirl wasn't used a lot in the series but I liked her for some reason, she was pretty cool 'shrugs' oh well.**

**Musicforeverinmysoul: Tee-hee I'm glad you liked the other chapter so much. The League's plan isn't really...how should I put this...together I guess. For the capturing you'll just have to wait and see...they have already captured some Titans. Also when your sister came in I thought you were referring to me since my nickname is Alex lolz! And her idea...it's interesting and that opens up a lot of possibilities. I may use it now the only question is 'evil smirk' who will get hurt. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Justice League Unlimited if I did Batman and Wonder Women would have gotten together.**

* * *

Batman nodded as the three other Founders came into the meeting room accordingly. To his left sat Superman and to his right was Wonder Women, Flash had taken a seat next to Superman, and the other three took their seats, Superman then began the meeting. "Alright now that everyone is here let's address the situation at hand."

"Yea we need more food up here on Watchtower I mean we almost ran out yesterday and-" Flash stopped as Batman glared at him and the others stared at him incredulously. "That's not what you meant was it?"

Superman would have chuckled at the Flash's antics if the situation didn't demand serious attention. "No we're here to discuss information and our next move concerning the rouge Titans." he replied.

The Kryptonian then looked over at Shayera and Green Lantern, "Has your team found anything?" he asked.

John nodded, "Yea we found some Titans in the outskirts of Jump City hiding in the forest. We don't know where they were going or if they even have a plan in the first place but they seemed prepared to strike when they wanted to." he informed him.

Shayera nodded, "They had their empath friend their too so they teleported away when our team regrouped to catch them." she added.

"Sam did the same when we had some of the Titans cornered in an alleyway in Jump City as well." Wonder Women informed the group.

Batman nodded calmly, "The Titans have split up and both groups have one psychic to try and get them out of any situation. However from some of the reports we were able to recover from the Tower mainframe it seems whenever the two girls do teleport it drains their energy."

"That could slow them down but at the same time they have distanced themselves from any League member looking for them." Superman pointed out.

"I do not believe that is Batman's point, they cannot teleport out of any situation every time they are cornered. If we do trap them as many times as we can we may be able to capture all if not at least one Titan in the process." J'onn spoke up.

"Wait how will we even know where to find them?" Flash questioned now getting into the conversation.

"I have placed a few tracers on Robin's team but of course he had destroyed three but neglected one, we can track them through their movements." Batman replied.

"What about Cyborg's team?" John inquired.

"We're going to have to search for them and predict their next move or where they are planning to go." Superman answered for the Dark Knight.

"When we capture one teammate from Robin's team we can interrogate them, make them tell us what they're planning to do next." Batman continued with a nod, he seemed a bit more...cold and distant than usual. Diana glanced over at him worriedly and decide it best to confront him after the meeting.

"What about the Titans already captured you think they may know something?" Shayera questioned.

"I don't think so we recently captured them so they won't know anything anyone is planning. Right now they prove to be stubborn as to reveal the location of their fellow teammates." Green Lantern pointed out.

"And since Robin disabled every communicator the Titans are supposed to have we can't track them." Flash added with a sigh.

Batman looked a bit thoughtful about this and then he spoke up, "If I could get one of the communicators I could track down where the signals of others anywhere in the world."

"But they shorted out if they are of no use then how could you track them?" Diana inquired.

"It doesn't matter if they are destroyed or not Princess, I could get the previous location of where any communicator was I just need one." he replied.

"And again the Titans we have captured refuses to give up their communicators." Superman pointed out.

Batman had reached into his one of the many compartments of his utility belt and grabbed hold of a yellow device. He then took it out and threw it onto the table, "I have already recovered one." he stated calmly.

"How did you manage to obtain one?" J'onn asked a bit curious as to how, the teens proved to be quite stubborn, especially Diana's little sister.

"I have my ways." The Dark Knight replied this sent a chill down some of the founders spine.

"Alright so you will work on this after the meeting?" the Kryptonian questioned into which the Dark Knight simply nodded.

"Is there anyone tracking Robin's team right now if not we should send some League members." Flash spoke up.

"We have already sent Supergirl and Stargirl to meet up with Black Canary and Green Arrow." J'onn answered.

"We'll need to continue with the interrogation of the other Titans as well, we need to know the location of any other rouge Titan." Shayera contributed.

"Maybe they could even give us some weaknesses we weren't able to crack form the Tower mainframe too." Green Lantern added.

"I agree maybe you and Shayera could continue since Batman will be working on the location trackers." Diana suggested the two nodded.

"Alright Flash I need you to choose two more League members to search for Cyborg and his team; we can't afford to lose time." Superman told the speedster. Flash nodded, "No problem."

"Good meeting adjourned." With that everyone began to sit up, Batman was the first one out the door he was heading for the transporter pad.

As the Dark Knight continued down the hallway his mind began to drift off to the situation at hand. Why was this problem striking him harder then he thought it would?

He knew the answer to that it was because of his two adoptive children, Robin in particular. Right now he was mentally berating himself for letting his guard down, he trusted Dick with his identity and with much knowledge of martial arts and technology only to have been backstabbed. Then again something else stuck in his mind, a shout that echoed throughout his skull, _"Some father!" _

For some reason this made Batman rethink his action, something he usually never did. The way Robin had shouted that at him, he read in between the lines, Robin sounded like he was the one who had been betrayed. At first Batman had been slightly annoyed with this for he felt he was the one who had been betrayed. He didn't forget his encounter with his adoptive son when Robin had been stealing from Wayne Industries.

The evil smirk that was plastered on his face as he taunted the Dark Knight to no end, it still stuck in his mind. The change from confusion and sadness when Batman had struck a clean hit to the sick smirk surprised Bruce while they battled. For some reason he couldn't strike his adoptive son, he couldn't hurt him like he would do to any other villain.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the click of heeled boots on the metal floor. Batman glanced around to see no one in the hallway; they were either in the cafeteria, down on Earth, or in their rooms researching. He then had his suspicions a certain Amazon was following him.

"Princess is there a reason you are following me?" he questioned stopping but not turning around to face Diana.

"I…I apologize Batman but I want to know are alright?" she asked, she shouldn't have been surprised that Bruce knew she was there.

"I'm fine Princess is anything else the matter?" he questioned half turning to her.

Diana glanced around making sure no one was in the hallway, "Bruce." She noticed he tensed up when she used his real name, "There is something bothering you…is it Robin?"

"It is none of your concern Diana." He replied back sharply she struck a nerve.

The Amazon princess stood her ground, "Bruce please just talk to me I know this situation is bothering you."

That's what Bruce hated about the Amazon it seemed she could always read him so well, a feat no one else could ever do. He hated this yet was somewhat intrigued she had done something so easily no one else could even try to do. Even through his white lenses her icy blue eyes could read him so well, he didn't like that fact.

"Princess, I can't be wasting time arguing I have to track down the Titans." He told her a bit of venom seeping into his words.

She took no heed to his tone she was angered when he said 'wasting time' she clenched her fists by her sides. "Well pardon me for wasting your time then Batman." She replied back coldly, her piercing eyes narrowing slightly as she crossed arms in front of her chest. Wonder Women then turned on her heel and walked away from him, anger still flaring up within her. _"The nerve of that…man! Excuse me for being so concerned over his feelings of this situation."_ She thought angrily.

Batman watched her go feeling the slightest bit of guilt but being the Dark Knight he was he quickly pushed away the feeling and continued his way down the hallway.

* * *

_Fire consumed the buildings around him, screams resonated in the air from frightened citizens, police sirens echoed through the city, gun fire could be heard in the distance…perfect. All these distractions now he could get the microchip his masters so rightly needed._

_Quickly the figure jumped up onto the rooftop his companion flying alongside him for cover. Their accomplices were scattered along the city causing pandemonium wherever they went, destruction was left in their path, striking terror into the citizens was their pleasure._

_The two criminals continued along the rooftops, their objective coming into view. One of the few buildings not raging in fire or caught in the cross fire of their accomplices…for now._

_The male figure continued to jump from roof top to rooftop while his female companion flew next to him. The female stopped suddenly and glanced out of the corner of her eye, a simple disturbance in the air. Years of training was paying off, she then whipped around and tackled the being that was following them out of the sky and into the ground._

_The male had stopped to see his companion was just protecting him from an attack that could have jeopardize the mission. With a slight nod he continued onward until he was where he needed to be; Wayne Industries._

_The male reached into his utility belt and got out what seemed to be a grappling hook. He shot it towards the roof off the large building and with a press of a button he was flying upwards. He looked over his shoulder to his companion fighting a superhero; he scowled as said superhero punched his companion in the face._

_When he looked up he saw a figure waiting for him, a smirk danced across his lips as he was then shot up into the air thanks to his grappling hook and jumped onto the platform. He looked up, his cape over his shoulders as the sick smirk never left his face "Batman? Haven't seen you in a while how've you been?" _

_The Dark Knight glared at the boy, "Robin what do you think you're doing." He growled._

"_I think I'm stealing from Wayne Enterprises but I can't if you don't move out of the way." The Boy Wonder answered._

_Batman didn't move he simply shifted his footing and took a battle stance, "I'm not moving Robin."_

_Robin shrugged his shoulder lightly almost nonchalantly, "Fine." His hand discreetly moved to his utility belt and he got out his smoke bombs. "Then I'll have to make you move." With that he raised his arms and threw down the small silver balls. Thick grey smoke erupted from these small silver balls, shrouding Robin. _

_Before Batman could react he was kicked in the side, he stumbled back before jumping into the air to get an aerial view. He saw Robin opening a ventilation shaft and jumping into it. Batman's eyes narrowed and he followed Robin into the ventilation system. _

_The shaft went downward so as he fell he heard a clang and then an explosion, smoke then drifted upward and the Dark Knight held his breath. He landed to find four different ways to go but one way was blown off he could probably guess where Robin was._

_Batman took out his grappling hook and fired it he then flew overhead to see Robin running across the hall. A doorway opened next to Robin to reveal several guards, the Boy Wonder smirked, "Piece of cake." He murmured before jumping up and landing a drop kick on one of the guards._

_He grabbed the laser gun the guard was holding and used it to knock down three others. When one charged at him, Robin chucked the gun at the guard before kicking him in the side. He then heard lasers coming his way and proceeded to jump, cartwheel, or flip out of the way. He then reached into his utility belt got out three electric discs and threw them at the remaining guards. _

_The discs exploded and the guards were caught in an electrical net, Robin snickered as he heard some cries of pain, "Too easy." He then looked up, "Gotta help the civilians Batman before they fry!" with that Robin ran out of the hall and into the room where the item he was after was stored._

_Robin then slowed his pace his sick smirk never leaving his face as his eyes rested on the microchip that was suspended in mid air by the only light source in the room. The chip was smaller than the palm of his hand and had glowing blue lines along it. Robin swiped it quickly and placed it in his utility belt. _

"_You're getting slow Batman." Robin remarked without turning towards the door where the Dark Knight was, "Otherwise you would've been here long before me. Didn't think it would take that long to get those stupid guards out of the electric net." Robin shook his head, "For shame."_

_Batman's fists clenched, "Oh well that just made my job easier." The Boy Wonder continued as he threw up an bird-a-rang, when it made contact with the ceiling it exploded. The ceiling now had a hole in it for Robin's escape, "Thanks for the chip." He said as he aimed his grappling hook and fired. With a salute Robin was off into the air and landed on the platform however he stumbled back when he saw Wonder Women waiting for him._

"_Drop the chip Robin now." A deep voice ordered Robin turned to see Batman on the other side of the hole he had made in the ceiling._

"_You think you've cornered me?" Robin asked with a shake of his head, he glanced up at the sky, "Think again."_

"_Haaaa!" a voice shouted, a green energy beam slammed into Batman's side causing him to fly back, but he landed on his feet._

_Wonder Women turned to see Starfire flying straight towards her, Robin snickered but was punched to the side by Batman the chip falling out of his utility belt. A shocked look struck Robin's face as he held his side; it was quiet for a moment as Bruce continued to glare at him breathing a bit deeply in anger. His anger soon melted as he saw Robin's face one of hurt and shock guilt seemed to gnaw at him._

"_B-batman." Robin murmured, "I…I…" he stopped his face twisting up in guilt and disbelief._

_The made the Dark Knight feel worse, he cared for Dick whether he shows it or not. He did care for Richard sometimes he was proud to call him his son even if he is his adoptive son. "Dick…I-" _

_Robin stood up slowly and shook his head, "No…don't apologize I needed that." He said beginning to sound like his old self. He stood up his cape around his shoulders yet again, a solemn look on his face. He walked up to Batman, "I should be the one saying I'm sorry." He continued._

_Batman watched Robin his eyes never wavering as he stood his ground, then he saw it the slight twitch of the Boy Wonder's lips going upward. He wasn't fast enough as Robin punched him, "Sorry that I didn't finish you off!" with that Robin lunged forward kicking Bruce in the side and near the roof's edge._

_He snickered, "You're such a sap." He sneered. Batman could've kicked himself for being so stupid and falling for his little trap, so to get even he managed to get Robin off of his legs. He swept under the Boy Wonder's feet and he fell to the ground, Batman then kicked him away from him._

_The Dark Knight stood up and brushed off the dust from his shoulder as he walked forward toward Robin who was getting up. "You just made a big mistake." He snarled._

_Robin shook his head and looked over at the big Bat, "No." he smirked, "You just did." With that he threw a bird-a-rang up into the air. Who happened to be flying by but Wonder Women herself, Starfire had lured her there. The bird-a-rang exploded on contact causing some good pain on the Amazon._

_Starfire smirked and lit up her star bolts, she then brought her hands together and shoved them forward creating one huge star beam. Diana had no time to react since Star shot that star beam right after the explosion so she was hit. Diana flew across the roof top and into the next building which happened to be on fire._

"_Nice shot Star." Robin complimented, she merely giggled. Robin then turned to Batman who was glaring at him the Dark Knight looked torn…good. "Well Batman what's it gonna be? Capture me and Star and let your precious Diana burn in flames? Or go rescue your Princess as we get away…time's ticking." Robin taunted his evil smirk growing._

"_I would decide quickly if I were you, I do not believe Diana has much time." Starfire added as she flew backward, she then reached down and grabbed the chip that fell to the floor. _

_Batman gritted his teeth as he tried to decide, Robin and Starfire were looking quite smug as they waited but Diana…_

_He couldn't bear the thought of her in pain knowing he could've helped her, to know Diana died because he wanted to catch a criminal. He wouldn't let her leave him, he couldn't let her leave him, whether he'll admit it or not he did need her. Making his decision Batman shot his grappling hook to the top of the burning building and launched himself toward it, "Good boy." Robin said with a nod as Starfire grabbed him and flew off._

_Batman crashed into a window, he did a barrel roll before getting up, "Princess!" he shouted through the thick smoke. He coughed slightly at the feel of the dark smoke coming into his lungs. He saw himself in what seemed to be the master bedroom…or what was the master bedroom. "Princess!" he shouted and ran out of the room._

_The heat was unbearable and beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face, penetrating his cowl. The smoke danced around him almost teasingly as they would fill his lungs even more whenever he took a breath. "Diana!" he called out hoping for some kind of answer, he was in the living room of the apartment. Was she even on this level?_

_He could hear coughing, he ran towards another door which was shut, "Diana!" he shouted._

"_B-Bruce?" a weak voice called out. Batman tried to pry the door open but it wouldn't budge he coughed some more finding it harder to breathe; they had to get out and quickly. He then took a few steps back and ran at the door he then jumped and slammed his shoulder into it putting all his weight into this push. The door was already weakened by the flames so it gave out immediately under the Dark Knight's weight._

_He saw Diana on the floor trying to get up, she was struggling to breathe coughing more and more from the smoke. He made his way toward her, "Diana stay with me." He told her as he scooped her up into her arms._

"_B-Bruce?" she murmured her eyelids growing heavy. "No Diana stay awake! Stay with me!" he shouted. He went towards the window hoping there was some kind of fire escape…what he saw were the remains of a fire escape no doubt the work of the Boy Wonder and the Tamaranean Princess._

_He scowled and ran out of the room he then came into the living room and busted down the door yet again, luckily the building wasn't that big only four stories and he was on the third. The hallways were burning up the fire showing no mercy as it consumed the rooms of the third level._

_He ran to the nearest stairwell and prayed that it was ok luckily for him the flames barley touched them. He ran down the stairwell as fast as he could clutching Diana close to his chest, she seemed to be coughing more and more. _

_As he passed the second level landing he found that the flames had already struck there for now the staircase was broken leaving a large gaping hole. The Dark Knight scowled his hold on Diana tightening. He reached into his utility belt and shot it on the strongest looking beam he could find. Unfortunately the beam had caught on fire as soon as the hook made contact with it, he had to work fast._

_Batman then swung across the large gaping hole and was nearing the first level landing then the beam gave out. He fell from his place and took the brute of the fall; he groaned slightly but got up making sure Wonder Women was unharmed during that little fall. Seeing as she was ok just losing air he ran down the hallway as quick as he could._

_There he could see the doorway to lead them out, he glance down at Diana she would be ok he could've smiled at that but he wouldn't he couldn't show emption especially not as Batman. Then he saw something at the doorway…a person perhaps? What was that in the person's hand?_

_Batman stopped a few feet away from the door as he recognized the boy; it was Robin. He still had that sick smirk on his face, in his hand was one of his exploding bird-a-rangs he was tossing it in the air and catching it nonchalantly. "Bravo Bruce, bravo. That was quite a rescue…it would've been better if you actually made it out alive." He snickered, "Oh well you can't win them all."_

_Robin then jumped out of the doorway as he threw the bird-a-rang at the doorway, "See ya!" Starfire swooped down and grabbed him before the explosive made contact, Batman's eyes widened. The bird-a-rang touched the doorway and a huge explosion then occurred._

"NO!"

Robin shot up from his place in the cave, his masked eyes wide, his breathing heavy, his heart was pumping fast, as beads of sweat ran down the side of his head. He placed a hand on his forehead and one on his heart trying to calm it's alarming rate.

"D…Did that really happen?" he questioned aloud still breathing heavily.

"Did what really happen?" a voice inquired, Robin jumped at the sound. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. Is something wrong you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"I'm fine Sam go back to sleep you need your energy for tomorrow." Robin murmured.

Sam's brows creased worriedly as she stood up from her place and walked over to Robin. She then sat down next to him he shifted away from her, "Come on I know when something's bothering you, what happened?" she asked.

Robin sighed, "I had a nightmare alright."

"About?"

Robin sighed again as he brought his knees up into his chest and wrapped his arms around them, "I-I think it was last week." He replied.

"But we don't know what happened last week, that was…supposedly the time we became criminals." As she said this realization began to cross the young psychic's features.

Robin nodded, "I know."

"But we shouldn't have remember what happened at that time so how did-"

"I have no idea but it was freaky."

"How so?"

"Well first off there was fire…a lot of fire it practically ate away at the city. I heard so much screaming…of fright not what you think." He added when he saw his sister's eyes widen. "I was jumping across the rooftops with Star flying beside me we were heading for Wayne Industries and-" so he went along and began to explain everything that had happened in his nightmare.

"And that's what happened." He finished, his sister was quiet trying to soak in all of this information.

"…that's…unnerving." She commented and he nodded, "You're telling me."

"Maybe it was…a memory relapse." She offered at his confusion she continued, "When you're supposed to forget something either by your own wish or someone else's but it comes back to you anyway. Maybe your mind is trying to show you what happened that week."

Robin nodded slowly, "I guess it makes sense…should you check it out?" he offered.

Sam shook her head, "No I don't think I should I could accidently set off a whole series of memories and that'll just be a bunch of trouble…trust me. We should just let these memories sort each other out hopefully we'll know soon enough." Dam then glanced at their three other friends who were sprawled across the cave floor. "Don't be surprised if your waken up by someone else having a nightmare, we'll all be having memory relapses for a while until we finally do remember everything."

He nodded, "Right." Then he noticed Sam stifle a yawn, "I think you should go to sleep that teleportation really knocked you out."

"Yea maybe you're right…Robin…I-I don't think I should teleport for a few days otherwise-"

"I know and you're right we don't need dead weight to carry around." Sam smacked him on the arm as he chuckled, "Relax I'm kidding."

"You better be now good-night." She replied and crawled back to her spot before lying down and drifting off to sleep.

"Night." Robin murmured and lied down. He stared up at the cave ceiling not feeling the slightest but tired all he could remember was the screams, the gun fire, the sounds of fire eating away at buildings, blasts,…an explosion. Robin turned to his side as he forced his eyes to close, guilt gnawed away at him as drifted off to a tormented yet dreamless sleep.

* * *

**And done…that was really heavy…**

**I'm actually thinking about doing Robin's team again for the next chapter that ok? I actually have more of a plot for his team then Cyborg's team right now. Of course if Cyborg's team gets their hands on the T-ship then things will get more interesting. Notice I say 'if' you never know what trouble they may run into. So was it good? Bad? I want to know what you think so leave a review and until next time Peace!**


	5. More Plans

**I'm back! Finally I may add, I have so much work in school it's hard to find time to write down any story let alone write down ideas! But hey I tried and better late than never right? Alright now I got some questions from the previous chapter asking who Diana's sister was, I decided to use Wonder Girl in this story. I know she was never used in Teen Titans but since technically she is a Titan according to several websites and even the show who showed like two pictures of Donna I decided to use her in the story. Alright hope any confusion is cleared, also I decided to use Robin's team again in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Justice League Unlimited if I did Terra would be part of Titans East.**

* * *

Shayera glared at the Titan in front of her, "W_hy do these kids have to be so damn stubborn!"_ she thought angrily. Her patience was running thin and the girl in front of her wasn't making things any better.

She was restrained by the Green Lantern, he had a bubble of energy surrounding the Amazonian girl. Wonder Girl simply glared at her refusing to tell her or the League anything, "I wouldn't betray the Titans like that! You won't get me to tell you anything!" she shouted.

The red head grit her teeth, they have been like this for the past hour and Wonder Girl refused to even budge. The doors then swished open and Diana swept into the room, she stopped next to Shayera her icy blue eyes looking disapprovingly on her little sister trapped in the green energy bubble, "Anything?"

"She won't even budge." Shayera sighed.

"Maybe we're going about this wrong." John suggested but he didn't take his eyes of Wonder Girl.

"Then what are we supposed to do? Beg, plead I don't think so." Shayera shot back.

"I'm still here ya know! I can here every word you're saying!" Donna reminded them thoroughly annoyed, she was ignored. Donna huffed and sat back in the bubble that contained, she wasn't even going to try and break out because she knew it would be futile. Even if she did break free there was no way she could stand a chance against every single Justice League member.

"Donna?" Wonder Girl looked up at her big sister a bit angrily, and she never thought Diana would turn on her like this. She always thought Diana would believe what she said; they always had that great bond and trust with each other, _"Guess I was wrong."_ She thought bitterly.

"Please tell us where the others are, we won't hurt them I give you my word." Wonder Woman assured her, kneeling down. Though a bit surprised Wonder Girl refused to give an inch as she crossed her arms in front of her chest stubbornly and look away.

"Donna..." Wonder Woman trialed off noticing her tone was beginning to change to one of disapproval and soon would turn to be one of scolding.

"I didn't do anything Diana, neither did any of the other Titans! If you would just listen to me or to any of the others you would see none of what we did is our fault." The sixteen year old replied, her tone losing the edge it held before.

Wonder Woman shook her head, sighed, and then stood up, "She's too stubborn." She finally announced.

"I could've told you that." Shayera murmured, "So what we just lock her back in her cell?" the Thanagarian questioned aloud crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I guess so, the others won't be much help seeing as three of them are practically toddlers, one is almost animal like, one is a caveman, one is some kind of fish boy, and one is a giant teddy bear." Wonder Woman reminded her.

"What about that fire wielder, think he'll have any information?" John asked.

"I doubt it but it wouldn't hurt to try, for now I'll take Donna back to her cell." Wonder Woman offered. The Green Lantern nodded, Diana walked closer to the large bubble of green energy when she nodded the bubble disappeared. Diana grabbed Wonder Girl's arms before Donna could realize what just happened, her arms were pinned behind her but not too much that it was uncomfortable.

"Let's go." Diana told her, Donna didn't refuse as she and Diana walked ahead. The interrogation room was only one floor above the containment area which held about a floor of cells.

It was silent as Donna kept her electric blue eyes locked on the floor, they went into the elevator at the end of the hallway. The ride was short considering the containment area was one floor up and the air was thick with tension.

The elevator door slid open and Diana gently nudged her forward, Wonder Girl look up wanting to see who else had been captured. This was her first time out of her cell and she didn't look into the others to see who else was a captive like she was.

The first cell she passed held three children, her eyes widened, "Melvin? Timmy? Teether!" Donna cried in shock. Indeed the three little ones were in a cell, the room was a bit bigger than the others and instead of gray walls they had a more cheerful yellow but they looked sad and a bit afraid.

Diana looked away from their cell, she had thought Superman and Batman crazy when they had locked up those three. The two boys were frightened but the little blonde girl, Melvin, wasn't afraid she had simply shouted, "Raven will help us! She'll beat you all!"

Donna glared at Diana from over her shoulder, "Raven's gonna kill you guys for locking up her kids." She warned. Raven wouldn't kill per say but she would definitely be angry, despite herself Raven grew to really care for those three.

Wonder Woman didn't say anything and just nudged her along, Wonder Girl looked ahead to see Wildebeast in a cell. The Titan looked angered beyond belief and very restless but lay on the bed that was attached to the wall staring up at the gray ceiling.

Ahead was G'nark who looked miserable and a bit scared by the stuff around him. Wonder Girl looked upon him sadly knowing he'd really never been outside his land, only twice and those were his exceptions. Now, especially without Kole, he looked frightened by everything around him, "Poor G'nark." Donna murmured.

The next cell held Bobby, the little kids' giant teddy bear who was looking sad without Melvin, Timmy, and Teether around.

Next to him was Tramm who was seated on his bed looking sad as well. Donna guessed it was because he missed the ocean and his friend Aqualad as well still she felt sad for him. Then her temper grew again as she remembered why they were all locked up… for no damn reason that's why!

"How can you lock teenagers up like this? And those three kids too? I thought we were innocent until proven guilty." Wonder Girl brought up glaring over her shoulder at Diana.

"You are guilty Donna." Wonder Woman informed her, tightening her grip as she did so, "You all endangered lives, stole money and countless gems, stole machinery, and Hera knows what else."

Wonder Girl growled in frustration, "We didn't mean to do any of that stuff? When you barged in on my turf didn't you see how confused I was?" she asked. It was true when she had been captured she had just woken up from being knocked out for four days, she had checked. When she was about to alert Robin of this and warn him of this phenomenon Wonder Women, Batman, Flash, and Martian Manhunter had all appeared and brought her down without so much as an explanation. She finally got the story on the way to her cell by the Dark Knight himself.

" A ruse to try and confuse us." Diana said dismissively. They stopped at her cell and Diana pushed Donna in. Wonder Girl stumbled but regained her footing to look back and glare at Diana as she closed the cell door, "I'm sorry Donna but you asked for this." Diana told her looking regretful and sad but disappointed as well.

"No I didn't." she murmured as Wonder Woman then walked away.

TT

A simple disturbance outside in the forest, the small sound seemed to echo through the walls of the cave and reach Robin's ears. His eyes opened immediately he was on the alert and bolted upright he then relaxed when it was only a chipmunk scurrying around, that dream last night had him even more paranoid than usual.

With a small groan he rubbed his masked eyes with the palm of his hand and looked around. No one had moved much in their sleep, he sighed and his mind drifted back to the dream last night. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it that dream shook him up a little, the thought of him doing what he did, hurting innocent people for his amusement, manipulating Batman and Wonder Woman like that…it scared him a little.

He then heard a moan and noticed one of his teammates was stirring, she woke and opened her gem like eyes. Starfire squinted her jade eyes as they got used to the sunlight that streamed into the cave, she sat up and smiled tiredly at Robin when she noticed him awake.

"Good morning Robin." She said with a small yawn.

He couldn't help himself, he smiled back, "Morning Star." He greeted.

"Did you have pleasant shlorvaks?" she asked as she stretched her arms over her head, trying to get ready for the day.

"Uh…"He couldn't lie to her, it was impossible for him to look into her jade eyes, to see that innocent smile on her face and just…lie. Yet he didn't want to worry her with this small problem though he knew she would find out from either him or Sam since it was crucial they all knew about the memory relapses they will be having.

Starfire's small smile quickly turned into a frown, "What is the matter Robin? Did you have the 'mare of night'? Or are you simply concerned over our…situation?" the way she said it, it sounded like them being wanted fugitives, the League hunting them down it sounded so small and he smiled a bit but not enough to ease the Tamaranean's concern. "Robin…?"

"Uh I didn't have the best dream." He admitted with a slight shrug trying to convey that it wasn't a big deal.

He should've known better, "Do you wish to share?" she asked and crawled towards him before sitting down beside him.

"Well…"

"You know you may tell me anything Robin." She assured him wishing to help him through any problem he may have…just as he would for her.

He sighed, "Well I guess you could call it a nightmare, I wish it wasn't real." he admitted, Starfire rose an eyebrow. "Well here's what happened-."

Robin then found himself explaining everything that happened like he did with Sam the night before. Starfire didn't say a word she only nodded and listened intently, not showing any signs of emotion on her face only slight concern.

"And...yea…" he finished lamely looking a bit uncomfortable that she hasn't said anything while he was sharing.

Finally her brows creased in a bit of confusion and worry, "And this…it really happened?" she asked, looking up at him for confirmation.

He nodded, "Yea it was a memory relapse, Sam said it would happen to all of us at one point in time multiple times." He explained, "Until we finally remember everything."

Starfire looked down slightly and Robin noticed she looked ashamed, "Star what's wrong?" he asked.

"It is just that…we did not mean to do such terrible things. I would never try and betray anyone's trust not Diana, nor you, nor anyone, and neither would you I-."

"Easy Star I know we didn't mean to but…we did somehow."

Starfire then looked confused, "How did you remember such an event, did we not forget what happened a week earlier?" she asked.

"Sam said it was a memory relapse, when someone wants you to forget something or you want to forget something it comes back to you anyway." Robin answered, "She said we'll all be having these relapses for a while until we can finally remember what exactly happen."

Starfire nodded a thoughtful look on her face she then looked at Robin, "Do you think during these relapses…we may find out who did this to us? What happened to make us act the way we did?" she wondered aloud.

This caught Robin a bit off guard, he hadn't even thought of that but now that she mentioned it…she was right. Maybe these relapses could help uncover more secrets, "Your right Star maybe this could help us."

"We may clear our names this way, but we cannot rely on these relapses can we?" she asked.

"Don't think so who knows how long it'll take to fully remember everything, we're still going to have to search for clues with the other Titans." Robin told her and Starfire nodded in understanding.

They then heard a groan and realized Speedy and Aqualad were both waking up, "Morning." Speedy yawned as he stretched.

"How'd you guys sleep?" Robin asked.

"Wonderful because we always sleep on a hard cave floor every day." Speedy grumbled as he cracked his back, Robin rolled his eyes.

"Everyone awake?" Aqualad asked and Robin shook his head.

"I'll wake up Sam." With that the Boy Wonder stood up and walked over to his sister who was still sleeping soundly. "Sam wake up." He said while shaking her shoulders not all that gently.

"Ughhhh I'm awake." Sam moaned swatting his hand away.

"Great now we can figure out a game plan for today." Robin called out as he and his sister rejoined the three. "If I'm right there's a city up ahead so we have to lay low and get through quickly and find shelter on the other side of town."

"Can we get some food first I'm hungry." Speedy commented.

Starfire nodded, "As am I, we had not eaten in over a day we need nourishment if we run into the Justice League again."

"How? Everyone thinks we've gone rouge, we can't just walk into a diner plus with what money?" Aqualad pointed out.

"We could use disguises." Sam tried.

"That doesn't solve the money problem though." Robin told her, "Plus we'll need money to buy the disguises which brings up another problem on how we can buy the stuff even if we had the money."

"We may go into a store after dark and after it closes." Starfire told him, "We may chooses what we need and leave the money (if we get any) on the counter so we are not stealing." She explained.

"Alright and the cash problem?" Speedy asked.

"Well, let's see if we have any cash on us now if not…we have to figure that out." Robin replied.

Speedy checked his quiver and was very surprised with what he found in the hidden compartment, "Uh…" he pulled out several hundred dollar bills. "…This wasn't there before." He told the group when they just stared at him in shock.

Robin then looked down at his utility belt, cautiously opening one of the pouches he found not bird-a-rangs (which was what was normally in there) but…money. Out spilled some hundred and fifty dollar bills, Robin gaped at the money his eyes wide as were the others as well. Robin reached behind him and undid the clasp on his utility belt, he searched through the many pouches in it, he found the same with two other pouches; they were stuffed with money.

"…That's-."

"Uh this is not mine." Starfire's voice spoke up, cutting off Robin, as she pulled out a diamond necklace from her skirt pocket, she placed it on the ground with the money Speedy and Robin had… found.

Sam reached into her skirt pocket as well and took out a sapphire pendent necklace, "Uh…" she murmured and laid it down, and Aqualad didn't have anything on him.

The five stared at the contents in front of them in slight confusion, "…Why?" Speedy asked just staring at the items in front of him.

Robin sighed, "Probably from last week, we must've…robbed… some banks or jewelry stores and never emptied that stuff out." He replied he had to grit out 'robbed' like it physically hurt him.

The five continued to stare, "…So what do we do with it?" Aqualad asked looking up at Robin questioningly.

"…I want to say return it but we can't do that, we'd be captured when someone spots us." Robin admitted, "But we can't use it this money isn't ours and we aren't thieves." He added, as he rubbed the back of his head.

It was silent as Robin silently debated on this, "I guess uh…"

Sam then looked up at the mouth of the cave, "Robin, we have to go." She said urgently as she stood up.

Robin was on the alert immediately, "Whose coming."

"I'm not sure but whoever they are they're closing in fast, we have to move now." Sam warned.

Everyone was immediately on their feet and out of the cave by this announcement (Speedy placed the money and jewels in his quiver) and were running (or flying in Sam and Starfire's case). "Which direction are they coming from?" Robin asked as he looked over his shoulder at his sister. Sam had one finger to her temple as she tried to scan the area, "North." She replied as she dropped her hand.

"The next city is to the south we'll lose them there and figure out what to do when we lose them." Robin called back.

"Do you know how many of them they are?" Starfire asked as she and her psychic friend flew over the heads of the boys.

"…Three." She replied, "One is trying to close in on us fast."

"We can out run them just keep going." Robin urged as they passed through the not so dense forest. He wished there was more cover then a couple trees scattered around just in case they had to hide since Sam shouldn't teleport for a while.

"I think I see the city!" Speedy shouted as he pointed ahead, sure enough there were high building coming into view. It was a bit smaller then Jump City but then again Jump is a pretty big place so they didn't have any doubts that they could lose whatever league members were chasing them.

"Stay away from the streets and sidewalks, stick to the shadows, and make sure no civilian sees you at all that could tip off the police or worse the League." Robin warned as they grew closer. It was nothing but open spaces now and they had to cross fast before someone spotted them.

Then in the distance they could see a…motorcycle? Robin squinted his eyes to see who exactly was on the motorcycle and see if they could be a threat. He just saw a person on a sleek black bike, the engine purred perfectly, a shiny black helmet on the person's head and their blonde hair fluttering behind them…wait blonde hair?

"That's Canary!" Robin shouted as he stopped dead in his tracks, the others followed suit.

"How did she-."

"Don't know but no time for questions the other three will catch up any second." Robin replied cutting off Aqualad.

"We can fight her right? It's five against one…even if it's not fair." Speedy conceded not feeling particularly good about his comment.

"Your right it's not but we don't have a choice." Robin told him, "Especially since she'll have back up in who knows how long."

"Robin…they're right behind us!" Sam shouted and looked back, there they saw Stargirl land, Supergirl dropped Green Arrow onto the ground where he landed with no problem and got ready to fire his arrow.

"Great." Robin muttered as he took out his bo-staff and it grew in his hand.

"How did they find us?" Starfire murmured as her eyes began to glow neon green and star bolts lit up in her hands.

"There's no way they guessed where we were, they had to know where we are and where we were going." Speedy replied getting out an arrow from his quiver.

"But we destroyed the trackers didn't we?" Aqualad questioned.

Robin looked slightly thoughtful, "Or did we?" he murmured, he then glanced over at his sister who was floating next to Starfire. Something caught his eye, a small red…light? He narrowed his eyes and finally saw what was on her skirt, concealed in the blackness that surrounded it was one tracker they had missed. "Damn it." He hissed under his breath.

"We got to go now, make a break for the city; Star and Sam get us out of here now." Robin ordered quietly.

Starfire and Sam exchanged looks; the Tamaranean then quickly swooped down and grabbed Robin's forearms. The four League members reacted quickly; Green Arrow shot forward two arrows, Canary let out her signature scream, Supergirl shot her heat vision, and Stargirl shot a white beam from her staff.

Everything happened quickly, Sam used her telepathy to levitate Speedy and Aqualad and avoid the attacks. Starfire blew the arrows with her eyebeams creating some kind of smoke; Robin threw down more smoke bombs to add to this obscurity. Speedy shot arrows at his ex-mentor and Courtney, Aqualad had sensed underground water and had it rise up and crash into Kara, Starfire shot another set of her eyebeams at Canary as well.

The five then quickly flew to the city ahead hoping the distractions would cover them long enough to at least get lost in the crowd. "Ok we definitely need disguises." Robin agreed as he looked back at the four.

"So…" Speedy trailed off but looked at Robin who sighed a bit regrettably.

"We need the money, for now we avoid those four and at night get the disguises we need and leave."

* * *

**Ok I'll stop here a lot is going on for Robin's group as you can plainly see. I feel like I rushed this…did I? 'Sigh' I'm losing my touch and some of my inspiration to write, sorry guys but I won't give up on my stories I swear. So now you know who exactly is captured and is being held at Watchtower, we saw a lot of interaction with Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl which I thought may be necessary. **

**I wish I used Batman in this chapter but it seemed…random to just put him in here all of a sudden. Maybe the next one which will kinda focus on Cyborg's group and how they're holding up, hopefully the Flash hasn't found them yet. I like to alternate between what's going on at Watchtower and the Titans so you can get a feel of both sides. Also maybe next chapter we finally hear a little something from the person who caused it…or people who caused it…something to look forward too. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review if you can! Thanks!**


End file.
